1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens assembly, and more particularly to a miniaturized image pickup lens assembly used in a camera mobile phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of camera mobile phone, the image pickup lens has been becoming thinner and thinner, and the photosensitive assembly of a general digital camera is nothing more than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). Due to the advancement of the semiconductor technique, the pixel size of photosensitive assembly has been being reduced continuously, and the development of the miniaturized image pickup lens assembly is toward the high resolution field. Therefore, the demand for the image quality becomes increasingly urgent.
A conventional high resolution mobile phone's lens assembly usually consists of four lenses and comprises a front aperture stop, wherein the first and second lenses are two spherical lenses glued together to become a doublet for elimination of chromatic aberration. However, the disadvantages of this conventional lens assembly are as follows: firstly, the arrangement of too many spherical lenses reduces the degree of freedom of the optical system, as a result, the length of the whole optical system is difficult to be shortened. Secondly, the gluing process of the glass lenses is difficult to control.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.